


姐姐

by wenV



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 高中生倖真和姐姐景瑚的床上故事。
Relationships: 小松倖真／佐藤景瑚
Kudos: 3





	姐姐

姐姐坐在我的腿上慢慢磨蹭着，她的体温传到了我的皮肤表层，所引起的痒意却来自心底。她在我耳边舔舐着，温柔的说着些什么，就像是魔咒，她引诱着我，引诱我和魔鬼定下契约。  
她轻易的吻上了我的唇，双臂搭在我的肩膀上，手指在我的脖颈上轻轻划过，一阵战栗。电流从被抚摸的地方传到了身体各处，温软的身体，清香的气息在我鼻间围绕着。  
倖真觉得自己现在在被这个可怕却又美丽诱人的姐姐牵着走，她牵着倖真的手，将他的手带向自己的身体。  
倖真感觉到自己手所触摸到的是柔软的肌肤和在渐渐滑落的触感有些滑腻的丝袜，光滑柔软的躯体，这就是女孩子的身体吗？倖真想着。  
倖真还只是个高中生，从未经历过这种事情，他不知道为什么姐姐会愿意和自己在一起，他以为姐姐绝不会喜欢自己这种类型，姐姐明明就很受欢迎，为什么会选择自己？他感到疑惑，但是姐姐选择了我，想着心里却又有一点开心。  
“倖真还有空想别的吗？”姐姐笑着问他，亲吻着他的嘴唇，温柔的撬开了他的牙齿，将舌头深入其中，与他缠绵。手也顺着脖颈向下抚摸着，一只手在衣领处慢慢深入，又悄悄退出；另一只在腰侧解着倖真的裤带，扯出他的衣角，顺着衣服在腰上抚摸着他柔韧的肌肉，略带调笑的说这什么，只是倖真现在晕乎乎的听不清。  
姐姐推倒了倖真，倖真倒在了柔软的床上，只是从前只会让人感到放松的床，现在变得让人紧张。  
姐姐的领口开的很大，露出了乳沟和一点内衣的边缘，是黑色的带着蕾丝边。在倖真的胸口蹭来蹭去，胸被挤来挤去，倖真的手在她的短裙里摸着，短裙被带起。又是一声轻笑声，笑的倖真有点恼，但是姐姐抬手揉蹭了倖真的头发，微微笑了笑，慢慢向下吻去，顺着下巴，喉结，脖颈的肌肉到锁骨，胸口。姐姐解开了倖真的衣服，一颗扣子，两颗扣子，三颗扣子……把衣服打开，露出了他有些单薄的身躯，在上面落下了一个又一个的吻，配合柔软的舌头的舔舐，还有偶尔的轻咬，两只手也不闲着，一点点褪下他的裤子。  
“姐姐？”  
“我在……”  
窗口的窗帘被风吹起，窗外夕阳把天空染了色，微黄。空中的云朵有些发红，窗外的树叶被风吹的沙沙作响，偶尔一两声鸟叫和它们飞翔时划过空气的声音和屋内的声响交融在一起。有些微凉的空气多了一丝热度，昏黄的光线照射在他们身体上，像一层薄纱罩在上面，暧昧，色情，迷人。  
天色渐暗，两人在床上耳鬓厮磨。  
姐姐的手机铃声突然响起，她走出了卧室，依靠在柜子旁，电话里是个男人的声音，姐姐和他说笑着，灯光映在她裸露的身体上，变得像蜜糖一样，她好像变得更甜了……  
不一会儿姐姐告诉我她要走了，她一边穿着衣服一边轻轻的在我的嘴唇上亲吻，我问她下次什么时候可以再见面，她和我说：“下次？下次啊，谁知道呢？不过下次记得给钱哦！”说着一边笑一边往外走，我没有跟出去，关门声响起，我跑到窗口看着她，我看见一个男人开车来接她，她似乎知道我会去看她，她在上车前抬头微笑着看我。我对着她大声的喊着：“姐姐！告诉我你的名字好吗？”  
“景瑚，佐藤景瑚。”声音轻飘飘的飘进了我的耳中，说着她上了车，车子开走了，恍惚间我看见车里的两人在亲吻。


End file.
